


Voltando para casa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Finalmente poderiam voltar a ficar juntas.





	Voltando para casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857253) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 11 - coming home (voltando para casa).

Depois de tanto tempo procurando por respostas, anos e anos em uma busca que parecia sem sentido, condenada ao fracasso, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente estava voltando para casa.

E voltar para casa significava voltar para Leliana.

Seu lar nunca foi um lugar, mesmo antes de ter sido contaminada pela podridão e largada no mundo, para sempre tendo negada a chance de uma vida normal.

Mas ela nunca foi destinada para uma vida normal.

Ambas tinham um destino para cumprir antes de terem a chance de viverem como queriam, e esses destinos as mantiveram separadas por tanto tempo, mas agora ela podia voltar para casa.

E quando estivessem juntas, então tudo estaria bem.


End file.
